Noise Pollution
Previous Episode - Next Episode ''Noise Pollution ''is the 6th episode of The End of My Soul Season 7, written by The Toon Tomahawk. And it is also directed by SethStewart90. It premiered on December 6th, 2019 on Jasbre TV and the last episode to premiere before the shows' 4-week break. Cast *Lucy Griffiths as Chanel SquarePants *David Tennant as Edward SquarePants *Dominic Keating as Timmy SquarePants *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder *Polly Shannon as Alex Johnson *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Dr. William Bell *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon (credit only) *Aaron Paul as Joel Kyreck (credit only) *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *William B. Davis as Cigarette Smoking Man *Melissa O'Neil as The Caretaker (debut) *Dwayne Johnson as Major General/CPS Captain Frank Simmons *Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame *Roger Cross as Travis Verta *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Álvarez (debut) *Robert Patrick as Major General Trofsky *Kelly Overton as Dr. Sarah Raully *Matthew McConaughey as SpongeBob SquarePants (uncredited) *David Leon as Adam Smith (also archive footage) (uncredited) Story Previously on The End of My Soul… Chanel turns around to see George Hammond. Chanel: Major? Hold on… have you been brought back here as well? George Hammond: Chanel, I have to tell this information to you and only you. Alex has now planned an attack through Liber8 to SGC. Kiera: I’m going to break into the Liber8 facility. ' '''Chanel: I will go with you too. ' '''Mulder communicates with Liber8, a modified voice of the Cigarette Smoking Man is put through the communicator. Cigarette Smoking Man: Hello friends, you know who this is by now. I am happy to let you know that Chanel and Kiera are both captured by Liber8. Chanel (lower volume than Kiera): Kiera. I think it might be better if we keep a little quiet so that they don’t come running towards us. Kiera (lower volume now): Yeah, sorry. It’s not like something could have killed me in the dark. Chanel (lower volume): I know, but c’mon. Let’s keep going. (Chanel doesn’t then realize that Alex is behind them both and sneak grabs Kiera into a portal behind them.) Chanel: Right, Kiera. I think we should go forward. You okay with that? (No response.) Chanel: Okay Kiera, you are really taking this too seriously and someone’s already taken you, haven’t they? (She doubles back and spots that she has disappeared.) Chanel: Knew it. Chanel: You bastard, you’re fucking dead! You’re supposed to be dead. Kiera: Yeah, and as I recall I arrested you in the original timeline? Mulder: Chanel, Kiera. Before you do something. Hear what he has to say. Cigarette Smoking Man: You are both right, I am supposed to be dead. But i’m not, Why? The ZX-21 virus is the cure to this world and to this timeline, and thanks to that. I am alive, breathing like a new man. You two don’t realize, but thanks to the virus it helped me create my own son Alec Sadler. Chanel: Yeah, if this ZX-21 virus is the cure then why am I still getting bloody side effects from it? ''' '''Cigarette Smoking Man: Chanel, you are nothing like me. The ZX-21 virus was founded in Chernobyl around the Power Plant incident in 1986, so thanks to that I am immortal. Mulder: Tell me who this Alec Sadler you’re talking about. Cigarette Smoking Man: You’ll see, have fun. Matthew Kellog: Sir, our good friend George Hammond is now dead and put in its place. Cigarette Smoking Man: Good, I will contact you as soon as I can. Then, Alec Sadler (Cigarette Smoking Man’s son) emerges appearing to be on the phone with someone. Alec: Yeah, It’s him. My father is working with those Liber8 bastards, So what do you want me to do spy on him? If that’s a risk I’m gonna take, I'll do it. And now the conclusion… Mulder and Kiera are transported back to the USS SquarePants as William and Timmy have stayed to wait for the rest of the team. Mulder: We’re back. Thank… god. Kiera: Don’t thank God yet, Mulder. We’ve escaped… but we’re still with a loss. Willam Bell: I was about to ask, where is Chanel? ''' '''Mulder: We… lost her in the battle to Alex. Timmy: So, the bitch killed her? Alex really fucking killed her? Kiera: No. She got taken by her to a different place. A one that even we don’t know about. Willam Bell: Shit. Did Alex kill her there? Mulder: The thing is… we don’t know. We cut to Chanel stuck in Purgatory as she is waiting for a chance to get out before The “Caretaker” gets there. Chanel: Probably the worst thing about this is that I don’t know how the hell time passes here, especially if Alex said that “The Caretaker is coming tomorrow.” Then, Chanel sees an illusion of Trofsky and Raully. Trofsky: You know, Chanel. If you meet the Caretaker, you have a chance of saving your own life for the sake of your friends. Sarah Raully: Yeah, and don’t forget that Liber8 is still going to track your friends down too. Chanel: Why don’t you fucking morons get a bloody life, will you? Because I had about enough of you and your bullshit! Chanel then proceeds to have several seizures as Alex Johnson laughs. Alex Johnson: The Caretaker is coming, you mentally unstable bitch. Get prepared to sing and dance with her. (We cut to a scene of Kagame, Verta and Kellog at a local Vancouver motorcycle gang.) ''' '''Matthew Kellog: Okay, I may ask this. Why are we here? Edouard Kagame: In order for us to get protected from the USS SquarePants idiots, we need backup. Travis Verta: This place is called the Ace of Spades, a motorcycle gang that helped destroyed the Borg back during the first Borg Wars. Then, they step inside the building with no sign of anybody until a person named Marcus Alvarez arrived with a loaded shotgun. Marcus: What do you all want? Edouard Kagame: First, if you do so kindly to put down your shotgun before my man Travis takes your ass out within a second. Marcus: Look, if you guys are trying to recruit me don’t even bother. You guys are never going to beat the USS SquarePants crew. Kagame then proceeds to have Travis beat down Marcus. ''' '''Travis: You’re gonna fucking listen to us, you got that holmes? Marcus: You need to fuck off now, Liber8. Because I am not going to join your shitty gang. Matthew Kellog: Look, I don’t mean to be a jerk or anything but Marcus if you don’t join. The next time you see us, we’re gonna strike you down. Marcus: I already fucking told you no! Now get the fuck out of here. Edouard Kagame: Fine then, Marcus. You just signed your own death certificate. We’ll see you soon. The three then proceed to leave. (We then cut back to the scene of Chanel all alone in the void.) Chanel: There’s no way out of this place. It’s just… endless. I don’t even think the Caretaker is here at all. I don’t know how Alex does that… where she can get someone to believe so much on what she says. Voice (whispery, echoing): You deny my existence. ''' '''Chanel: Finally, a voice. So I guess you must be something that they’ve said? Voice (whispery, echoing); Yes. I am, Ms SquarePants. Chanel: You know me, well… how spooky is that? I guess you probably stole something from Liber8 and worked up on just so you would be able to find something that would try and terrify me. ''' '''Voice (whispery, echoing): I’ve known you for longer, Ms SquarePants. It’s almost as if this meeting was planned since the moment you got involved. Chanel: Alright, show yourself. I’m tired of talking to just the void. Voice (whispery, echoing): Ambitious, Ms SquarePants. But I’m sure your ambition will get you somewhere further down a dark road. (The voice gives form to someone next to Chanel as it reveals itself to be “The Caretaker”.) The Caretaker: But then again, maybe I am a representation of yourself from the dark road. (We cut to the crew of the USS SquarePants trying to find a fixture point for the portal where Alex took Chanel.) Timmy: So, have we found any useful shit yet? William Bell: No Tim, we have not. Now… try not to say anything. Timmy: Fine, but I feel like we’re not doing anything useful. Mulder: We are Timmy, it’s just hard to get another fixture point here. Timmy: Okay… still don’t think it matters. Kiera: It does, she was taken through a portal and hopefully, we can find the right one to take her back. (Just at that point, something starts sparking inside the room.) Timmy: What the-''' '''Kiera: I’m getting sick and fucking tired of Alex’s damn portals. William Bell: No, Kiera. It’s not Alex. ''' '''Kiera: Huh? How do you know that? Willam Bell: Trust me… after getting tortured by them, you tend to notice the difference between portals. It’s not one of hers… it’s a time portal, like the one I was brought through. Timmy: So who the fuck’s coming out of this one? (The person who exits the portal turns out to be Frank Simmons inside a rusty-old SGC ship from the original timeline.) Mulder: Is that who I think it is? Timmy: I am detecting it is a SGC ship, with only one lifeform. Kiera: It’s Simmons. Mulder: You know him, Kiera? Kiera: Used to be a former mentor of mine when I was a CPS officer back during the days of the original timeline. ''' '''Frank Simmons: *coughs* This is Simmons, anybody out there please respond. Kiera: Frank? Frank Simmons: Kiera, good to hear your voice. Listen, Liber8 attacked my ship and i am running on emergency power with only 50% oxygen. You need to beam me over to your ship, i have something you may want. Kiera: We’ll get you out of there, Mulder. Let’s go to the transporter room. The two head out to the transporter room when they see Frank Simmons for the first time since the original timeline expired. Frank Simmons: Good to see you both again. Mulder: Thanks, but I originally thought you died in the other timeline? ''' '''Frank Simmons: Well, Thank gosh i didn’t. I actually hide out in a remote military base in Texas for a little while. Kiera, I have something to show you. Simmons then pulls out a blueprint of a supposed time travel device. Kiera: A time travel device? ''' '''Frank Simmons: Yes, and if I’m right. This time travel device will attempt to restore mostly everything that got destroyed in the original timeline back to 2077. Mulder: How long have you been working on this? Frank Simmons: For a few weeks now, I really need your help Kiera in doing this. Kiera: Sure, how long we got? Frank Simmons: I think only a few days because of Liber8. Kiera: Right, let’s get on with this. (We cut back to the scene of Chanel and The Caretaker.) Chanel: What do you actually mean, that you could be me. I mean… you don’t resemble anything of me and this IS definitely our first meeting. The Caretaker: But it may not be. Almost like this is a reunion masqueraded in your mind as our introduction. Chanel: No, I don’t remember you. ''' '''The Caretaker: Yes, you probably wouldn’t remember anyways. A mind like yours is such a delicate thing. Chanel: You’re talking a load of shit at this point. I just need to find a way to get the fuck out. Then, Chanel sees an illusion of Edward. Edward SquarePants: You know, if you really want to get out of here. You’re gonna have to comply with the Caretaker. Chanel: I don’t have to listen to you, to any of you! I know you’re not the real Edward that I once knew and loved as my brother. The Caretaker: You need to listen to the both of us, Chanel. For your own sake, because you’re not going to get out of this alive unless something magical happens. Edward SquarePants: Yeah, like seriously. Proof to us that you are ready to go back to the real world instead of being here, being here is like sitting in a room being bored and lonely. Chanel: Ugh, whatever. (She walks away from the Caretaker and Edward as we cut back to the flashback seen in the last episode with Adam Smith and a younger version of Alex Johnson.) Adam Smith: So, if the place you went to was what you call “Purgatory”. How did you get out? Young Alex Johnson: I… don’t want to discuss it, honey…. I’m not going back there. Adam Smith: Yes, but as your husband. I’ve got to keep you safe. So I want to know how you get out. Young Alex Johnson: They would kill me and I don’t think they want to be pissed off further from me. Adam Smith: Sometimes, you have to do something that goes against the whole order. I just wish you had more of a chance like me. You’re way too work-situated. Young Alex Johnson: Adam, it’s not my fault if I am. You and I both know the reason, so it’s better just to obey it. ''' '''Adam Smith: One day, I hope they’ll be something to show that I was right. (We then cut back to the void with Chanel and the Caretaker as a notification is heard from Chanel, it’s a video message… from the Cigarette Smoking Man. However, as the video message is about to be played.) The Caretaker: Oh boy, my good pal CSM. Chanel: Oh and let me guess? He’s out to destroy me right? The Caretaker: Even better. Cigarette Smoking Man: Greetings, this message is for the entire people who are still alive in 2077. You know who this is, you know this is the same person who tried to take over the world. Well, let me assure you that this time we are definitely taking over. You see, this other alliance we call the SGC. They are trying to destroy us, so for that. We are going to take over this entire universe. You’ll start seeing changes within the next couple of years, you’ll see governments change, weapons, computers, devices, police change thanks to Liber8. Together, we keep liberty strong. Chanel: Oh fuck, i’m screwed. The Caretaker: Damn right *laughs* Alec Sadler goes into his underground barn in his room where he tries to figure out where this message is playing from. Alec Sadler: Oh god, i need to transmit this message immediately even though i don’t know if I should since the SGC does not know me, yet… (We cut back to the USS SquarePants where Sadler is about to transmit a message) ''' '''Kiera: How’s the time travel device? Frank Simmons: Already started working on it. Then Alec Sadler transmits a message to the USS SquarePants. Alec Sadler: Hello, *coughs* I don’t know who you think I am. I am CSM’s son, and trust me. I am not an evil person, I already know where Chanel is and my father is transmitting a message to everyone that they are planning on a massive plan to take over the entire universe. Trust me, this is not a joke and I guarantee you, Liber8 is going to attack big time *transmission suddenly ends* Kiera: We need to do something. Then from out of nowhere, Liber8 starts attacking Alec Sadler. Alex Johnson: Huh, so you’re the big tough guy who likes to transmit messages eh? Edouard Kagame: Prepare to take everything from here, we are going to start a World War 3 like no other. Then they placed C4 explosives in the barn which causes a huge explosion. Matthew Kellog: Let’s go, Alec! Alec Sadler: You are not getting away with this, you know that! And out of nowhere, a hologram of SpongeBob SquarePants appears talking to an unknown source from his phone. SpongeBob: They got him, now let’s take them down. To be continued… ''' Reception Ratings ''Noise Pollution '''''premiered on December 6th, 2019 just a few days after the Razorbacks episode and gained 25 million viewers its 3nd highest episode since the Season 7 premiere. Reviews Critics praised the episode. Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, awarded the episode a 100% approval rating with an average score of 8.9 out of 10 based on 18 reviews stating that since the series is going on a break, the first half of Season 7 ended with an amazing ending. Category:The End of My Soul